


[o36/丞正]越努力越幸运

by hoshino77



Category: Real Person Fiction, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshino77/pseuds/hoshino77
Summary: ABO有基于现实脑补的私设





	[o36/丞正]越努力越幸运

  
  
世界上的人有三种，Alpha、Beta、Omega。其中Beta数量最多也最普通，没Alpha强大，也没Omega漂亮，受信息素的影响也是微乎其微。  
范丞丞把上面两句话当做常识深信不疑，直到他遇见朱正廷。朱正廷作为一个Beta，长得比Omega漂亮，一拳能打十个Alpha，天生迟钝闻不见味，信息素在他这不存在。  
范丞丞长在一个非常典型的AO之家，上面有一个强势的姐姐，朋友们都是没分化的。朱正廷这样特别的beta激发了他全部的好奇心，他总忍不住凑到他跟前去，想要发掘更多。  
NEXT的宿舍分配挺随便的，他们不存在信息素互相影响的问题。朱正廷住个单间，毕雯珺丁泽仁两个beta住一间，黄明昊李权哲两个没分化的小孩住一间，范丞丞和黄新淳之前就认识，就住到一起去了。范丞丞刚来的时候还没分化，他还和黄新淳夜谈过这事，黄新淳说你家不是a就是o，你也就这俩性别里选了。范丞丞说最好是a，我可不想当o。黄新淳笑了，怎么你还搞歧视？现在o比a还厉害。范丞丞说反正我不想当o。黄新淳来劲了，他说那可不一定，你姐姐是a，根据概率论，你很大可能是o。范丞丞急了，你别乱说，我看你是不知道你爹是谁了。两个人嘻嘻哈哈的，aaoo犟了半宿，跟说绕口令似的，第二天都顶着俩大黑眼圈。  
报名偶练的前一天，范丞丞分化了。毕雯珺笑道：“你这整的挺是时候啊，赶上填表了。”  
范丞丞特别来劲，他和黄明昊得瑟，你看，我现在是队里唯一一个alpha了。  
朱正廷打他，怎么说话呢，我们昊昊还小，以后肯定也是alpha。  
范丞丞更来劲了，他绕着黄明昊得瑟，朱正廷就追着他打。  
黄明昊笑笑不说话，他和202的时候相比长高了，婴儿肥也没有了，脸上线条硬朗许多，他自己完全不担心。  
  
偶练的初评级舞台，范丞丞搞砸了。他在台下嚎啕大哭，满心满眼都是菜被偷了的悲伤。朱正廷看着他想，alpha又怎么样，到底还是小孩。他把范丞丞搂进怀里，一下一下地摸着他的头，像哄一个宝宝那样说，丞丞，别哭了，没事的。范丞丞在他怀里哭得很大声，他就是个小孩，小时候在妈妈怀里哭，大一点在姐姐怀里哭，如今他孤身在外，还有一个哥哥敞开胸怀接纳他的眼泪。  
他想，哥哥要是omega就好了，我一定追他。   
范丞丞天性张扬，很快和厂里的男孩打成一片，四处乱撩，混得风生水起。大家虽然性别不同，但都是年轻人，相处起来很随意，范丞丞接触到很多新的人，渐渐地也不再想朱正廷的事了。  
那一天王嘉尔和欧阳靖坐在影厅里和练习生们聊天，聊到最想合作的女明星是谁，朱正廷接过话筒说范冰冰。大家都在起哄，范丞丞一边笑一边翻白眼，故作冷酷地说，对不起，不行。朱正廷快要笑倒在他怀里。  
范丞丞晚上练舞回来，在走廊碰见朱正廷，他问：“你真喜欢我姐啊？”  
朱正廷纳闷：“还有假的？”  
范丞丞：“我以为你就是逗我。”  
朱正廷笑了：“逗你是真的，喜欢也是真的。”  
范丞丞一根筋转不过来了：“可她是alpha啊？”  
“有什么关系，beta是百搭的，再说我又不是要和冰冰姐谈恋……”  
“那我也可以！”范丞丞脱口而出。  
空气凝固了一瞬。朱正廷张了张嘴，干巴巴地说：“啊？”  
范丞丞落荒而逃。  
朱正廷回宿舍，发现范丞丞整个人蒙在被子里，床上鼓起一个大包。他悄悄地换好衣服钻进被窝，被子拉到下巴底下，头顶是黑漆漆的床板，他听见自己的心在胸腔里横冲直撞。  
朱正廷很慢，很慢地呼出一口气，他想，他还是个小孩，他还没满十八岁，童言无忌，不能算数。  
朱正廷对年纪小的弟弟有滤镜，他总是理所当然地认为小孩做什么都不应该被苛责，很多时候他宁愿把不舒服憋在心里，洗脑自己童言无忌。  
范丞丞也挺尴尬的，他还非得次次都坐朱正廷旁边，别人起哄他也跟着笑，朱正廷在他旁边晃来晃去也不看，眼观鼻鼻观心。朱正廷笑的时候动作很大，左晃右晃，坐毕雯珺腿上东倒西歪被范丞丞看见好几次，他气不打一出来，在心里扫射所有beta：这些beta就是仗着自己不敏感到处行凶，比乱放信息素的omega还让人生气。  
60进35分组选歌的时候，范丞丞推开门看见一屋子熟人，他心跳突然加速了，有种很强烈的预感，朱正廷会来。人渐渐多了，范丞丞懒洋洋地躺在丁泽仁腿上，听见把手转动的声音，他噌一下坐起来，把旁边的人都吓了一跳。  
朱正廷探了个头，看见一屋子的人有点懵，rapper，vocal，dancer都不少，这是什么歌啊？  
撕歌名的时候朱正廷蹦蹦跳跳的，范丞丞坐在下面想，他是粗线条还是真的不在意？排名宣布后走了几个人，教室里冷清了许多，钱正昊的出现吸引了朱正廷的关注，他变成了磁铁，而钱正昊就是那块铁。  
范丞丞对着镜子想，难道我不可爱吗？我都胖了这么多了，难道不想捏我的脸吗？  
吃午餐的时候范丞丞对着地上一堆垃圾食品咽口水，心里默念你都多少斤了不能再吃了。朱正廷刚咬了一口，突然感应到了他的怨念，把手里的汉堡递过去了。范丞丞接过来，本来想拿一块肉吃吃算了，但转念一想，他都不介意我矫情什么，狠狠咬了一大口，然后赌气似的越吃越多。吃完了他打了个嗝，看见钱正昊还在慢悠悠地吃，气不打一处来：“我吃了两个汉堡，两根串，三个蟹棒，你这一个还没吃完。”  
钱正昊嘿嘿傻笑。  
范丞丞吃饱之后就开始犯困，躺在地板上不想动，朱正廷过来扯他，被惊到了：“怎么回事？我以前能把你拽起来的。”他手上用力想把范丞丞扔起来，范丞丞顺势抱住他大腿，两个人变成一个很暧昧的姿势，朱正廷也被范丞丞的重量拽倒了，两个人滚在一起。  
如果这个时候有人离他们近点，一定可以闻出空气中缠绵的信息素，可惜其他人并不在意，而当事人一个别扭，一个是木头。  
这次的排名在意料之外又在情理之中，毕雯珺上台的时候腿都在发抖，说了两句话就开始哽咽。范丞丞眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒地掉，朱正廷帮他擦眼泪，他嘴上却别扭道：“别擦了，粉都掉了。”  
他们心里都清楚，乐华的人凑不齐了。范丞丞心头酸涩，朱正廷上台的时候他还说你拿张纸，上去别哭，其实自己哭得最凶，灯光聚在他眼泪里闪得刺眼。上去座位的时候朱正廷抱他抱得很紧，他卡着嗓子说我快被你勒死啦，其实心里想，你多抱抱我吧，我好难过。  
范丞丞是一个很情绪化的人，他会在镜子上写希望我的兄弟们都开心，会为每一次的离别崩溃大哭。他是很脆弱的，很需要一个人可以依赖。  
朱正廷是很好的一个哥哥，可他同时又是很多人的哥哥。  
最后一次公演是合作舞台，范丞丞躺在地板上想，朱正廷不会来。《特务J》刚开始排练的时候范丞丞很僵硬，毕雯珺说他太害羞，更重要的原因beta毕雯珺不知道：周洁琼是一个很强势的omega，她的信息素很浓，范丞丞从来没有和这样的omega有过如此近距离的接触，他是alpha，ao之间的吸引是本能，但他潜意识里很抗拒，他觉得不对。  
哪里不对？  
公演当天范丞丞表情严肃，真的像一个冷酷的特务。他和周洁琼的对手戏引爆了全场，后台的练习生捂着眼睛尖叫，又忍不住从指缝里偷看。朱正廷也笑着拍手，电视的蓝光刺得他想流泪，他眨眨眼，泪水就干涸了。  
《戒烟》的时候换范丞丞坐在后台看，朱正廷一身白衣，神情忧郁，灯光打在他身上，美得让人心碎。范丞丞想，哥哥，你在为什么忧郁呢？你唱这首歌的时候，有没有想起我？  
朱正廷对他的吸引始于颜值，沉淀于温柔的关爱，没有脱离掌控的信息素作祟，一切都是很纯粹的。  
范丞丞想，啊，原来是这里不对。  
晚上朱正廷回宿舍洗澡，他累得眼睛都睁不开了，只想随便冲冲快点睡觉。推开门的时候他看见一个男人正在脱裤子，吓得“啊！”了一声，里面的人也吓出一声尖叫，范丞丞手忙脚乱地穿上裤子：“你怎么不敲门？”  
朱正廷：“你怎么不锁门？”  
范丞丞：“屋里没人锁什么门，你乱叫什么吓我一跳，你又不是omega。”  
朱正廷心里窜上一股无名火：“是啊我不是omega，我还闻不见味，是我大惊小怪了！”他故意吸了吸鼻子，真的闻到一股香味。  
是香水吗？还是信息素？  
朱正廷表情变了，一阵巨大的悲伤向他涌来，他想，我的菜被偷了。  
范丞丞发现朱正廷表情不对，有点尴尬，觉得自己话说重了，朱正廷看来很在意闻不见信息素的事情。  
“你别生气，我没有别的意思。”范丞丞挠了挠头，抬眼却发现朱正廷眼圈都红了。  
“你怎么了啊？你别这样，我错了，我下次一定不出来吓人，让你先洗好吗？”范丞丞吓得语无伦次。  
朱正廷看着他，声音发颤：“omega更好吗？”  
他一字一顿地说：“omega比beta更好吗？”  
一滴泪从他眼角滑落，把范丞丞的理智都冲走了。  
朱正廷闭着眼说：“吻我。”  
范丞丞把他搂进怀里，伸手带上了卫生间的门。  
这个吻很缠绵，范丞丞一边亲一边想，这是真实的吗？我快死了吗？会不会一切都是一场梦，他睁开眼发现自己人在美国，手机里最新一条消息是同学约他打球。  
范丞丞被黄新淳叫醒，睁开眼看见对面窗户里落下一缕阳光，他更恍惚了，黄新淳推了他一把：“醒醒，去洗脸。”  
离出道夜只有半个月，大家都神经紧绷，网络上的各种言论也传到他们耳朵里，每个人压力都很大。范丞丞看了朱正廷的采访，看见他说要做自己。范丞丞想，做自己就是亲了我就跑吗？你是渣男吗？  
蔡依林出来的时候朱正廷疯了一样蹦得老高，毕雯珺的脖子快要被他晃断，范丞丞斜着眼看他，然后把蔡徐坤放到自己腿上。蔡徐坤回头看他，还在为刚才挤掉他主唱的事情尴尬，他说：“不用不用，有地方坐。”  
朱正廷提问的时候范丞丞听得很专注，他懂舆论有多大的力量，他经历的恶意只多不少。可他的心还是很柔软的，合照的时候他站到朱正廷旁边，心里想，我们互相解压。  
《Mack Daddy》选c的时候朱正廷夸毕雯珺声音好听，范丞丞两眼冒火地盯着他。朱正廷的录像播完范丞丞点评“一如既往的骚”，成功引来一顿毒打，他笑着改口，像青春期的毛头小子，用尽浑身解数吸引心上人的注意。   
决赛夜范丞丞染了一头红毛，alpha的信息素也愈来愈烈，他在台上唱“别再玩暧昧的文字游戏”，引得粉丝疯狂尖叫。等结果时他感觉自己是一副躯壳站在这里，而灵魂已经飘到上空四处游荡。他的心贴着嗓子眼蹦，拥抱了一个又一个人，轮到自己的时候就只会傻笑。  
朱正廷早早地站起来，冲到王子异身边又急刹车，范丞丞过来的时候他们拥抱着转了个圈，没有言语，只有两颗心紧贴着剧烈碰撞。   
男孩们聚在一起拥抱欢呼，各种信息素混在一起像是瓦斯泄露。范丞丞脑袋晕晕的，分不清是情绪激动还是生理不适，挨到录制结束，他冲进更衣室趴在柜子门上大喘气。坏了，坏了，他脑子里警铃大作，信息素太乱，他被触发了易感期。  
整个更衣室都是他的味，外边都闻得到呛人，大家都躲开了，免得惹上什么麻烦。  
范丞丞在柜子里乱翻，哆嗦着摸出一板药片，翻过来一看是空的。他急得薅头发，alpha的易感期和omega的发情期一样来势汹汹，虽然说alpha自控力强点，但这是范丞丞第一次，又是被几十种信息素诱发的，他真的没信心控制。  
门突然被推开了，范丞丞大声喊：“谁！别进来！你闻不到味吗！”  
朱正廷眼神挺茫然，他问：“丞丞，你怎么了？”  
范丞丞想，我怎么忘了这个bug呢？他突然不想控制了，他咳了一声，尽量让自己的嗓子听起来不那么沙哑：“正廷，我易感期到了。”  
朱正廷：“啊？那怎么办啊？要吃药吗？”他对这些完全没概念，以为易感期和发情期是一个东西，需要打针吃抑制剂。  
范丞丞看着他，心里想，哥哥，你可太傻啦。  
朱正廷看见范丞丞头发都湿了，他也有点着急，说：“我去找找工作人员吧，他们那里应该备着药。”  
范丞丞眼角一片红，眼神也湿漉漉的，他拉住朱正廷的手腕，声音像泡了一碗糖水，他说：“哥哥，我不打针，你帮帮我吧。”  
朱正廷脑子里嗡的一声，什么都想不起来了。  
Beta和Alpha的相性很一般，何况Alpha还在易感期，范丞丞进来的时候朱正廷脸都白了，他开始后悔一时冲动，他一边咬着牙一边想，我怎么会这么傻，轻易被他那张脸给骗了。  
范丞丞动得很快，一半是生理上的冲动，一半是心理上的满足。他整个人晕晕乎乎的，一会冲上云霄，一会又极速下落，朱正廷在他身底下抖，咬着牙也关不住嘴里的呻吟。成结的时候范丞丞一口咬上朱正廷的后颈，朱正廷眼角落下一滴泪，张着嘴却发不出声音。他们在这一刻达到了前所未有的和谐统一，全世界只剩他们两个人了。  
结束之后朱正廷起来穿衣服，他两条腿都是抖的，面上却还一片平静。范丞丞做完之后脑子清醒了很多，懒洋洋地不想起来，他瞟了一眼朱正廷，发现他衬衫都穿错了。范丞丞嘴上不说话，心里乐开花，他想，装什么，其实你也很爽吧。  
范丞丞一只手搭上朱正廷的肚子，担忧地问：“哥哥，我射进去了，你会不会怀孕啊？虽然你是beta，但可能性也不是没有。”  
朱正廷的脸瞬间红了，他甩开范丞丞的手，狠狠掐了他一把。  
收拾完之后出去，两个人一前一后分开走的，有工作人员过来想和朱正廷合影，朱正廷说好啊。工作人员拿出手机选滤镜，忽然皱了皱鼻子，问：“什么味？”  
范丞丞突然凑过来笑嘻嘻地说：“姐姐，合影带我一个呗。”  
工作人员受宠若惊，赶紧叫人帮拍了一张。她看着手机上的合影，想原来是范丞丞的信息素啊，十八岁的alpha真是血气方刚，这么远都闻到了。  
出道之后大家越来越忙，npc合体的时间还没有next长。朱正廷偶尔去住别墅三人间，偶尔去住乐华单间，偶练的日子像一场梦，回忆起来像流星划过，浪漫绮丽，转瞬即逝。  
更衣室的一室旖旎被他封存在记忆里，他不提范丞丞也不提，两个人还能像从前一样玩笑打闹，采访也能互相cue，营业也是信手拈来丝毫不虚。朱正廷觉得这样也挺好的，他又不会被标记，就当做善事，拯救了一个水深火热的小男孩。  
有天晚上他起来上厕所，看见阳台上站着个人。他走过去看发现是范丞丞。  
“丞丞，怎么不睡啊？”  
范丞丞转头看他，脸上没什么表情。他不说不笑的时候很能唬人，整个人冷冷的，说话的语气也像结了一层冰。他说，队长，我谈恋爱了，你会帮我瞒着吗？  
朱正廷两片嘴唇抖了一下，说，你自己藏好。  
范丞丞盯着他，说：“朱正廷，你是不是没有心啊？”  
朱正廷突然感觉很烦躁，他不想端着了，音调也拔高了：“那你又想怎样，谈恋爱和我有什么关系，我凭什么帮你瞒着。”  
范丞丞咧嘴笑了：“怎么和你没关系，我要搞队内恋爱。”  
朱正廷睁大了眼睛。  
范丞丞正对着他，眼睛弯成一个很温柔的弧度：“哥哥，你觉得我怎么样？”  
  
End.

2019/08


End file.
